Don't take the girl!
by xXFoolishKitsuneXx
Summary: Neji and Tenten were rivals since they met in the second grade, but who knows what is beneath all that dislike? Could it actually be a crush that will evolve into a romance? Read and Find out!  This is my first story!
1. Chapter 1

Eight year old Neji Hyūga stood outside of the Hyūga mansion holding a fishing rod in his hand. He looked up at his father who was just starring foward.

"Aren't we going fishing?" the boy asked.

"Yes, we are." his father said simply.

"...So why are we still here?" Neji asked, annoyed. He wanted to leave already.

"We are waiting for someone. Be patient."

"Who?" as if on cue, a little girl about Neji's age came in through the gate, holding a fishing pole as well.

"Oh no! Not her!" Neji exclaimed looking at the little brunnette girl who had her hair in two high buns and was dressed in a white chinese dress with a dragon at the end of it.

"Neji, this is TenTen."

"I know!" Neji said. "We met at school, she's in my class."

"Oh good then-"

"But father! Please don't bring her! She has cooties! Take Sasuke! Kiba! Naruto! Shino! Choji! Even Lee! Take any boy in all Konoha! But don't take the girl with us!" Neji yelled grabbing the bottom of his dad's shirt moving him a bit.

"Tenten is going, that is final, Neji!" his father said. "And now apologize. That was very rude and un-Hyūga like."

"Father, I don't think 'un-Hyūga-like' is a word." Neji said.

"Neji!" Hizashi warned, and Neji crossed his arms over his chest.

"It's all right, Hyūga-sama." she smiled at the Hyugas. "I understand that Neji-kun doesn't wish for me to go."

"Don't worry, he'll come around. Now let me just go back inside and grab the keys and we'll go, all right?" the two children noded and he went back in the house. Right when the door closed Tenten turned to Neji,a death glare upon her face. Neji glared right back.

"Listen here and listen good,Hyuga! You don't like me, I don't like you. You're a butthead meanie and I'm a sweet little girl!" Neji snorted and her right eyebrow raised in amusement.

"Yeah. Right! You're evil! Like the Joker! Or Captain Hook in Peter Pan!" Neji yelled.

"Well...you look like a girl!" Tenten yelled pointing at Neji.

"I do not!"

"Uh huh!"

"Nuh uh!"

"Uh huh!"

"Do not!"

"Do too!"

"You act like a boy!" Neji yelled at Tenten.

"Take it back!" the girl shrieked.

"And if I don't?" Neji asked smugly.

Right at that moment, Neji's dad stepped out of the house holding a fishing pole and the car keys. "Okay. Let's go, kids." he said walking past the children.

Once Hizashi turned his backs to the kids, Tenten kicked Neji's leg.

"Ouch!" Neji cried out in pain, dropping his fishing pole and clutching his leg while jumping on his other leg.

Hizashi turned and looked at his jumping son. "What happened Neji?"

"She kicked me!" the boy exclaimed pointing at the girl with and accusing finger.

Tenten's eyes were wide, as if she was shocked. Then her face was full of innocence. Hizashi looked down at the girl and frowned a bit. "Neji, I know you don't want her to go but there's no need to lie and blame her for things she didn't do. Besides, one day you might change your mind about this and be glad that she joined us."

"Yeah right! That will never-ever-ever happen!" the boy said and mumbled to himself about 'cootie infected witches' as they walked to the car. Ten Ten skipping behind him with a smile on her face, Hizashi behind shaking his head at his son's behaivor.


	2. Chapter 2

"Ah! How relaxing is this?" Hizashi said as he stood at the edge of the pond with his fishing rod already in the water, Neji by his side glaring at the water holding his fishing rod with both hands. TenTen was skipping and giggling through a field of flowers close by.

"Hn." was all Hizashi got from his son.

"What's wrong, Neji?" the older Hyuga asked.

"I haven't caught a single fish! Where are they!" Neji said moving his fishing pole furiously trying to get fish, what he didn't know was that he's actually scaring them away.

"You have to be patient."

"I don't wanna be patient! I wanna catch a fish!" the boy said.

"Tralalalalalala!" TenTen sang as she skipped over to where the Hyuga's were standing.

"Hello, TenTen. Have fun picking flowers?" Hizashi asked smiling at the little girl.

"Oh, yes! I got these for Miss Aimi." she grinned, showing them the daisies she picked.

"Who the heck is 'Miss Aimi'!" Neji asked.

"Miss Aimi is TenTen's adoptive mother." Hizashi replied.

"Adoptive mother?" Neji asked looking at the girl who had a sad smile on her face now.

"H-hai." TenTen said and she looked around for a topic change, she found one. "Neji-kun, you haven't caught a fish?"

"No." the boy said glaring at the lake again.

"How about you try, TenTen?" Hizashi suggested and TenTen nodded eagerly. "Neji, lend her your fishing pole."

"Huh? Why?" he exclaimed.

"Because her's is all the way in the car." Hizashi said.

While the Hyuga's started having a discussion, TenTen walked away a bit and tied the bottom of her dress to make it shorter before going in the edge of the pond and looking down at the water. Not moving at all as the males continued to fight.

"So what? She can run, tell her to get it!"

"Neji Hyuga! Why are you disrespecting me?"

"Why are you making me share with her?"

"Because she is just here to have fun and enjoy an afternoon with us!"

There was a splash in the background but the Hyuga's payed no attention to it.

"Well I told you I didn't want her to come!" Neji yelled.

"But I had alrready invited her to come along and I'm the father, you're the son you do what I say."

"Ahem!" a soft voice said behind them and the both turned to see TenTen holding two fish, one in each hand with a huge grin on her face, Neji's eye twitched and Hizashi look impressed. "I caught two!"

"I see that." Hizash smiled.

"How. The. Heck. Did. _You. _Catch. Those!" Neji growled.

"I grabbed them from the water, durrr!" TenTen giggled, handing the fish to took them to the cooler and closed it shut again.

"Wha...But! We've been standing here for an hour and I hadn't caught anything!"

"Maybe you just need to be patient, Neji-kun." TenTen smiled and tilted her head cutely at the boy.

"Yeah, yeah! Patience, blah." Neji mumbled and huffed, Hizashi chuckled. He knew his son was jealous of the little girl.

"Neji-kun." TenTen called.

"Hn."

"Would you like me to show you how to catch one?" she offered.

"Huh?" Neji was clearly confused.

"You learn to catch fishy, me teachy you. Capiche?" she said slowly for him to understand.

"I heard you!"

"Then why did you say 'huh'?" she asked.

"N-nothing."

"Okay. So, do you wanna learn or what?"

"Sure. Whatever." Neji replied, taking his t-shirt and shoes off, he only wore swimming trunks now.

"You kids are going in the water?" Hizashi asked as TenTen took off her little dress, revealing a one-piece bathing suit with blue sakura flowers all over it.

"Hai, Hyuga-sama!" TenTen replied handing him the little dress, which he grabbed.

"Very well. I'll go get your towels from the car then. Are you hungry so I can bring the picnic basket as well?"

The children nodded and Hizashi turned around and headed towards where they parked the turned to Neji.

"You comin' in?" she asked him.

"Yeah." he said and walked towards the water. He put one foot in, testing the temperature. It was warm so he walked in towards where TenTen was standing. "So, how did you catch 'em?"

"Easy. You just gotta stay calm, not move a muscle!" she said and demonstrated, standing in a soldier possition. "Then you just wait."

"Wait?"

"Wait." she assured.

So he did as she said and ust stood there looking at the water, looking at their feet. Saying nothing, not moving. Neji was getting impatient until he started to see fish gathering around them.

"Pssst!" he heard, he slowly moved his head to look at TenTen.

"When I say three, you grab the closest one, kay?" she whispered, he nodded.

"Okay."

"Ready?...One,two...Three!" she counted and then they moved TenTen caught a small fish but Neji didn't get anything.

"Dang!" he said.

"It's all right if you don't get one the first time, I didn't. Just try again." she smiled.

So they did. Eventually Hizashi came back, towels and picnic basket in hand, he stood there watching the children.

"Three!" TenTen and Neji said together and laughed as they tried to catch a fish, after five tries, Neji caught one.

"Haha! Gotcha!" he said.

"All right!" TenTen said and raised her hand for a 'high-five', which Neji returned.

"Look, father! I caught one!" Neji raised the fish in the air, showing his father.

"Very nice, son." Hizashi noded and smiled softly. "Come on, kids, let's eat."

"Yay! Food!" TenTen cheered. "Come on, Neji-kun!" she grabbed his hand and pulled his out of the pond, they ran to the picnic table near by where Hizashi was already taking out their packed lunch. When they both stopped they looked towards their hands and then up at each other's faces, they blushed and pulled their hands back, looking away from each other.

Then they sat on opposite sides of the table, still not looking at each other. Hizashi chuckled to himself, since he saw what just happened and he thought _'Ah, young love.'_


	3. Chapter 3

Author's note: Chapter three! I OWN NOTHING BUT THE STORY!

_

* * *

_

_RIIIING!_

"Okay, class! Put your math books away, time for recess!" Suzume-sensei told the class after the bell rang.

The students put away their materials and lined up infront of the door that led to the park, soccer fields and basketball courts. Once the teacher unlocked the door, all the kids ran out laughing and choosing what they would play in their hour of freedom.

"I think we should all pay save the princess!" Ino announced once they were at the park.

"Okay, so where's the princess? All I see is a bunch of ugly girls." he smirked and the boys all laughed.

"You wanna say that again, duck butt?" TenTen asked as she stepped foward to punch the young Uchiha.

"TenTen! Don't call Sasuke-kun a duck butt! Gomenasai, Sasuke-kun." Ino said, smiling at the boy in a cute way, but he just ignored her.

"Hn."

"I don't want to play 'Save the princess'. I wanna play ninjas!" Naruto yelled.

"You could'nt be a ninja, Naruto!" Sasuke said.

"I could too! I'd be the bestest ninja in the world!" the blonde said and stood in a victory sign.

"Pfffffft!" Shikamaru made the sound and Naruto turned and glared at him.

"What're you 'pffft-ing' about, pinapple head!" the blonde yelled.

"You're too loud, dress in bright colors,you're dumb,and you're not good at fighting." Shikamaru said apatheticly.

"I can too fight! Get over here, I'll show you!" Narutp threatened and put his small fists up in a fighting stance.

"How troublesome." Shikamaru said, rolling his eyes.

"N-naruto...kun..." a small voice said behind the boy and he turned around to look at the shy blue-black haired girl.

"Ne, Hinata, did you say something?" Naruto asked.

"H-h-h-hai! L-let's not f-fight, please?" she asked, her cheeks red and she played with her fingers.

"Yeah, how about you guys just go play over there and we play over here?" Sakura asked.

"Fine! Let's go guys!" Neji said, pushing Naruto toward one of the soccer fields as the blonde began to protest.

* * *

"Stupid guys." TenTen mumbled out loud to her friend Hinata. "Hinata-chan, why do Sakura and Ino like that Sasuke kid so much?"

"I-I don't know. They must think he's c-c-cute." Hinata stuttered.

"He's not cute at all! Just rude and a poophead duck butt!" The brunette yelled.

"C-calm down, TenTen." Hinata begged.

"And if they like him, why doesn't he listen to them?"

"He thinks we all have cooties..."

"We don't! Stupid boys." TenTen said as she stopped pacing and looked at the direction where the boys were playing soccer. She automatically smiled.

Hinata didn't like the huge smile on her friend's face, she worried. "TenTen, what are you s-smiling for?"

"We should go play soccer!" TenTen said.

"S-soccer!" Hinata exclaimed. "Have you lost your noodle?"

"...No, they're packed in my lunchbox for lunch time." TenTen said.

"I didn't mean those noodles! I mean your head!" Hinata explained.

"Oh! No, I'm preety sure it's here!" TenTen grinned patting herself on the head.

"...Ugh, TenTen." Hinata said, shaking her head at her friend.

"Ooh! We should get the other girls to play too!" TenTen exclaimed and ran towards the other girls who were picking flowers.

"T-TenTen! Wait up!" Hinata said as she ran after the other girl.

"SAKURA! INO!" TenTen shouted and the two girls looked up at the brunnette who ran towards them.

"Yeah?" Ino asked.

"Do you wanna go play soccer?" TenTen asked.

"Soccer?" Sakura repated.

"Yeah! I mean, we know how to play and..." TenTen thought of another reason,"And! You get to be near Sasuke-kun."

"We get to play soccer with Sasuke-kun?" Sakura asked with hopeful eyes and a huge smile on her face, TenTen noded.

"LET'S GO!" Ino shouted, grabbing Sakura's hand and running towards the soccer fields with TenTen and Hinata close behind.

* * *

"Okay so Naruto's team and Shikamaru's team! Choose your players." Kiba said.

"Uhhhhhhhh...I pick...Sasuke!" Naruto yelled.

"Neji." the spiky haired boy said.

"Uh...Kiba!" Naruto yelled.

"Lee."

"Uhhhm...girls?" Naruto said, confused.

"Girls?" Sasuke asked, looking at Naruto weirdly and the blonde pointed behind Sasuke and the boy turned and saw the four girls running towards them.

"Hey guys!" TenTen waived.

"What is it?" Neji asked.

"We wanna play!" Ino exclaimed.

"How troublesome." Shikamaru said.

"You wanna play soccer?" Sai asked.

"Duh. I said that." Ino said with her hands on her hips.

"Well..." Naruto looked at the other guys.

"No." said Neji, sternly.

"Huh!" Sakura started, "Why,Neji-kun!"

"You're girls, you can't play soccer."

"I bet we can!" Ino said.

"Yeah, and better than you." Sakura added.

"Really?" Sasuke asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah!" Hinata spoke up.

"You're not playing." Neji said and turned to walk away but what TenTen said made him stop.

"What're you, chicken!"

"What'd she say?" Neji asked truning to face everyone.

"She called you a chicken." Lee answered.

"I heard her!" Neji said.

"Then why'd you ask?"

"Shut up, Lee!" Neji said. "No, I'm not chicken."

"Then play with us. We'll beat you." TenTen challenged.

"You're on!" Neji agreed.

"Okay...so I pick TenTen!" Naruto grinned at the brunnette girl.

"Ino." Shikamaru said.

"All right!" the girl squeaked, she ran towards the team.

"Hinata, come on!" Naruto said.

"O-okay!"

"Sakura." Shimaru said.

"Hai!" she xclaimed and ran to join her team, standing next to Ino.

"All right...Sai!" Naruto pointed at the boy and then behind him.

"Choji." Shikamaru sighed.

"I'll watch." Shino said.

"Okay! Then let the game begin!" TenTen grinned and glared at Neji as he glared back.


	4. Apology

Hi! I apologize for not updating this in like, and eternity….but I don't plan to continue this story. I'm just going to re-write the whole thing. It will be the same idea, based on the same song, but in a different way. Hopefully, it will be better. I just read it over and I don't like this one…Sooo…anyone who is interested in reading the "real" story can "follow" me and read it when I put it up. If you're not interested, I'm sorry for wasting your life time on a pointless author's note! Thank you all! 


End file.
